


Exhibitionism

by senaswifey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaswifey/pseuds/senaswifey
Summary: Knights is having a horror movie marathon at Tsukasa's house but Ritsu cant help but to cause trouble.





	Exhibitionism

The movie they were watching was _terrible_. One of those shitty slasher films at a camp full of horny teenagers. Ritsu had never been more bored in his life. 

Tsukasa was sitting on the floor, huddled into Leo's shoulder, eyes shut as Leo laughed at the cheesy movie. That little baby was actually scared? Arashi sat at the opposite end of the large couch, calmly filing her nails. Izumi was sitting next to him (reluctantly) with a blanket covering his legs. 

As Ritsu dragged his attention back to the movie, he smirked. Two of the characters were kissing feverishly, clearly not caring about the danger of what they were doing. Focusing on silly pleasure when the killer could be right outside.

Ritsu was curious. How much could he get away with...? He moved a little closer to Izumi on the couch, making the other boy scowl at him.

"What do you want Kuma-kun?" Izumi whispered harshly, trying not to disturb the others.

"Relax Secchan I'm not doing anything~" Ritsu slid his hand under the blanket on Izumi's legs, resting his hand on the model's upper thigh. Izumi scowled more, his face disgusted. He tried to pull away but Ritsu's hand wouldn't budge.

"Cmon Secchan....I'm bored with this movie...."

"Get your hands off me Kuma-kun" But Ritsu wouldn't let him get away that easily. He pressed his hand to the other boys crotch making Izumi's shoulders tense up, his face filling with anger. 

"Do you really want to make a scene Secchan? I don't think you want aaalll that attention on you~" Ritsu squeezed roughly, forcing a little gasp from Izumi. 

"G-gh....you're disgusting.....l-let go of me...." 

The vampire just smirked, clearly enjoying himself. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" He gave another rough squeeze through Izumi's sweatpants, with full intentions to cause the model more trouble than he could handle.

"Secchan is normally so loud....do you think you'll be able to stay quiet?" 

Izumi went pale. He knew how loud he could be and was getting very nervous. He wasn't strong enough to get Ritsu off of him and he was already feeling a little dazed. Ritsu snickered quietly at his nervous expression. There was a reason Izumi was his favorite. 

Izumi continued to squirm, thinking maybe he could catch the vampire off guard and get away. But Ritsu, as always, was extremely persistent. It was late at night, and he was very awake and alert.

"Nngh....Kuma-kun...y-you bastard...." Izumi's breathing was getting heavier and Ritsu could hear his heartbeat getting quicker. He continued to palm Izumi through his sweats, loving the reactions he got from the frustrated boy. 

Izumi was getting even more flustered, unable to keep his thoughts on escape. ....Ritsu was very good at this... He was horrified with himself as that thought entered his mind. There was no way he was enjoying Ritsu's disgusting actions! Ritsu grinned, seeing Izumi's face flush red. He kept up his rhythm, taunting the model, hoping he could get him even more worked up.

"Secchan do you want these pants out of the way~? You'll definitely get caught if you leak on them..." Izumi was just getting worse. He was trembling, and the movie was the last thing on his mind.

"Just beg for me and I'll do it okay~?" There was absolutely no way Izumi would beg. He had too much pride to even consider it. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep quiet. He bit his bottom lip to stop his desperate moans from being heard. Ritsu knew exactly how to toy with him, he had tortured him so many times before. He just couldn't take it anymore but there was no way out.

"Natchan might start getting suspicious....." Ritsu purred in his ear. "We both know you can't wait much longer~" 

He was right. He knew Izumi almost better than Izumi knew himself. Every little thing that could get Izumi flustered, just the right thing to get him to whine and beg, Ritsu knew. He pressed his thumb down with a particularly rough squeeze and that did it. Izumi moaned softly, his hips twitching, his pride crumbling.

"God Kuma-kun _please_ " 

"Tell me what you want Secchan~" 

Izumi struggled to speak, the words slurring. "I-I want it....get my pants off...." 

"And do what~?”

“G-Goddamnit...t-touch me properly......" His hips were twitching and he was very frustrated.

"Say my name Secchan...." 

"Kuma-kun...." Izumi whimpered softly. His hand on Ritsu's, Izumi tried to force the other boy to put more pressure on his crotch. 

"We both know that's not my name...." Ritsu teased. 

"R-Ritsu....Ritsu I want it...I want it so bad....." Izumi's blushing face alone could give them away. His whole face was flushed bright red and his breathing was heavy, his words slurring with the relentless teasing. 

Ritsu grinned, sliding Izumi's sweats down underneath the blanket. He ran his fingers over the boy's dick gently, wanting to increase the absolute desperation boiling in Izumi's stomach. Izumi couldn't possibly take any more teasing, but there was no way to stop him. He was completely at Ritsu's mercy.

"G-gh...." Izumi flinched as Ritsu's cold fingers wrapped around his throbbing dick. He snuck a look over at Arashi, who thankfully was still completely oblivious. He couldn't risk being heard, but that was almost impossible. In all the times Ritsu had dragged him away from practice, into a closet or empty classroom, he had never been able to keep quiet. 

Ritsu always loved the way the beautiful idols voice would break, desperately begging him " _keep going_ " Ritsu knew that no matter how much Izumi claimed to hate the "fun" they had, he would always be subtly teasing the vampire. Taking slightly longer than needed when they were changing their uniforms, leaving a button or two on his shirt open, exposing more of his neck. Everything he did, even the yelling and complaining, just drew Ritsu in more.

"Already so hard just from a few touches~?" Ritsu snickered, sliding his hand up and down very slowly. Izumi's dick was slick and hot, it took little effort for Ritsu to teasingly stroke him. 

"Th-that was hardly a _few_ t-touches..." Izumi gasped, fidgety and panting, his hand covering his mouth. 

"You're doing a good job of being quiet Secchan....but is it quiet enough?" 

"Don't care anymore..." Izumi slurred. He was so lost in pleasure that he didn't even consider the thought. "Keep going...don't stop...." 

Ritsu continued to stroke him, trying to draw out as many whimpers and moans as he could. Surprisingly, Izumi still wasn't quite loud enough to draw any attention to them. But...it was a very uninteresting movie, and it's hard to keep your attention on something so boring.

Arashi bit her lip, her face getting redder by the second. She really hadn't meant to see anything. She had just glanced over for a minute. _It's not like you did anything wrong._ She told herself. _They're the ones who are doing something_. She squeezed her legs together slightly, very embarrassed with herself. She knew it certainly wouldn't help with her quickly worsening problem, but she was unable to stop herself from glancing back over to see what was going on with her two unit members.

"Why don't you say my name more Secchan~?" Ritsu smirked, punctuating his request with a rough squeeze.

"A-ahhh Kuma-kunnn....R-Ritsu...." Izumi's back was now against the vampire's chest, his head falling back against his shoulder. 

Ritsu wanted nothing more than to bite that pretty, pale neck but he knew if he did he would be in more trouble than he could get out of. The faint blue of veins under the pale skin made him so thirsty...but he had to restrain himself. Instead he listened to the soft begs and moans that Izumi could no longer hold back. The model had bitten his lip till it bled. 

Ritsu leaned forward, licking the blood away, savoring the taste of something he could hardly ever get. To distract himself again, he looked up with a smirk at a clearly shocked Arashi, who had just realized she had been caught.

"K-Kuma-....Ritsu..." 

Izumi's voice brought Ritsu's attention back to what he was doing, 

"I-I'm so cl-close....." 

Ritsu sped up his movements slightly, as Izumi's breathing got more labored. 

"It's ok Secchan...." Ritsu teased, "Go ahead and cum for me~" 

Izumi couldn't take it, finishing into Ritsu's hand, muffling his choked moan into the vampire's neck. Ritsu pulled his hand away, looking into Izumi's eyes and licking his hand clean. 

"What a good boy...." Ritsu murmured. Izumi just panted, trying to catch his breath and recover from the ordeal. 

Arashi immediately got up, pulling her robe tight around herself. 

"Oh~?" Ritsu smirked. "Natchan where are you going?" 

"J-just going to use the bathroom...."  Her voice was strained and her breathing a little irregular. 

"Should we pause the movie for you Naru?" asked Leo. 

"N-no it's fine!!" She left quickly making Ritsu snicker. It would be awhile before she came back.

Arashi ran to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. She was breathing heavy, her back slumped against the bathroom door. Her entire body was overheating and she stripped off her robe, throwing it onto the floor in front of her. 

This was stupid. She shouldn't be this bothered by something that she knew had to happen so often. _God Leo was so goddamn oblivious._ Her mind was flooded with thoughts but the blush on her cheeks just kept increasing as she thought of how desperate and needy Izumi had sounded.

She sighed. She should've expected this. Izumi had never been especially reluctant to be with anyone, no matter how much he denied it. Her hand moved down slightly, wishing **she** was the one making him sound that way. She rubbed herself through her fuzzy pajamas.

"This is _so_ unladylike..." She whimpered slightly, thinking about everything she could do to the submissive model.

Her fantasies with Izumi were always rough. Tightly restraining him, only giving him attention when he begged for it. And he always begged. Every single time, he would submit to her relentless teasing. She had thought about it more times than she could count. 

She moaned softly, shoving the waistband of her pajama pants down, stroking herself carefully. She didn't need to be nervous, there wouldn't be anyone to hear her anyway. They were all absorbed in that dumb movie. She squeezed roughly causing her voice to break slightly, dripping onto her hand. She was way more worked up than she thought.

It was pretty embarrassing. Her, a **lady** , extremely hard and jerking off in someone elses bathroom. Her hand, now slightly sticky, could easily stroke her impressive dick. It was bigger than she really wanted, making it difficult for her to wear the cute dresses and lingerie she liked. But it could have advantages too. 

She sighed shakily, hand trembling slightly. She wanted to just walk outside the bathroom, grab Izumi, and force him to his knees and tell him to suck it.

"H....haah....." she moaned softly. Her hips jerked on their own, thrusting into her hand. She felt dirty doing this, and it was making it hard to get off. If only she had been at home...

_Well if you had been at home you wouldn't be like this would you?_ Her dick was very hard still, almost painfully so. She wished she could just relax.

Arashi's voice caught in her throat as she rubbed. "A-a...aah _fuck_...." 

She felt like she might be close. Moving her hand a bit faster, she whined, almost in a pitiful way. She was so flustered and dizzy she couldn't think straight.

"C...close...."

Her hips jerked and twitched. She rubbed harder, squeezing her dick roughly. Her voice broke as she came into her hand, her legs giving out as she fell, slumping against the door. She was panting heavily, little whimpers escaping her as she came down from the intense pleasure. She didn't think she had the energy to clean herself up, how could she go back now?

**Author's Note:**

> I always love new ideas so feel free to request!


End file.
